Object Of My Desire
by Delenn
Summary: Xena’s having a bad day go worse. After being captured by a king, Xena has very interesting proof to defend her case. And she found her sword! Gabrielle gets an admirer. Ares/Xena, Gabrielle/Other


**Little note: This story is purely for fun, and to keep the people from the Ares & Xena Shippers club from going crazy.   
  
Disclaimer: The characters..... ECT. as well as the story idea belongs to me. The characters Xena, Gabrielle, Hercules, Ares and Iolaus ECT. do not belong to me, and I am just borrowing them. No copy write infringement intended. I will return them safe and sound when I'm done. Please do not use this story on your web site, web page ECT. without first asking me and receiving my permission, you may however use this story for private use, but must use it with all disclaimers and warnings. If you would like to send this story to a friend, please ask me first, and receive my permission, and you must not get any profit from the transaction. I get no profit from this story, and never will in any way, so PLEASE don't sue me.   
  
Author's note: Wow that was a pretty long disclaimer wasn't it?? I hope I got everything in though, I don't want anybody to take this story the wrong way! If the idea of Xena and Ares in love, of them having any past relationship, or if Gabrielle and Xena being 'just friends' is not the type of story you want to read, please go someplace else.   
  
More notes: I am a card-carrying member of the I HATE Gabby club, and the I HATE Herc club, so... well think about that before you read this, m'kay?   
  
Dedications: This story is for Kat, Barb, Jackie, Noie, Liz, SR, 'Reeny, Ephy, Tareena, Sara, Nicola, Mel, Eris, Tali (For being great friends and encouraging me to no end.). Skkye (For inspiring me, and being a good friend.). For everyone I missed (Sorry about that!). And for everyone at the shippers club for their support, and for liking my stories, even when I didn't!   
  
"Your words walk right through my ears, Presuming I like what I hear." -Gwen Stefani, from the song 'Spider webs' she's in the band 'No Doubt' on the CD 'Tragic Kingdom.'   
  
Song choice note: A little taste of what Xena must have felt like when Gabrielle started talking, and never shut up.   
  
Warnings: Sex: No, just kissing. Subtext: NO. Language: A little, but very mild. Violence: Not really.   
  
Rated: PG   
  
Summary: Xena's having a bad day go worse. After being captured by a king, Xena has very interesting proof to defend her case. And she found her sword! While Gabrielle gets an admirer.   
  
Now for the story!!!!! *everyone claps*   
  
If you haven't read the warnings, please read them now!!**   
  


* * *

  
  


Object of my Desire   
By Delenn

  
  
  
  
Xena could tell every move, remember every line, it was the same old game. First he'd do something that put them opposite each other; A perfect start to the game. Then they'd have a small fight. Them he'd try to seduce her. Now that was the hard part for Xena, being that she already loved him, and who was stupid enough to think he didn't look GREAT. So when he worked really hard at being wonderful, it was hard to escape with the game intact. She usually pushed him away from her, kicked him, or if she was having a really hard time, stabbed him. This worked perfectly, Gabrielle and anyone else that was watching truly believed that Xena hadn't wanted to be near him in the first place. It was a routine, the lines changed, and the object of the game was the same; See who would crack first. They had started this game 4 years after he started training her. And it had been going on since. Neither had lost yet, but neither had won. Xena's goal was to make Ares turn good for her. Ares' goal was to make Xena turn bad again for him. Each tried to make the other person as jealous as possible! Both knew that as long as the game went on they still loved each other. There was one rule; everybody had to think that they actually hated each other.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
This particular day everything had been going wrong for Xena. The typical gang of bandits that she tackled turned out to be the king's men that were undercover. Even though Xena didn't kill anyone, before the royal guard came to back up the undercover group of men, Xena had been suitably pissed off that day, and by the ruthless way she had cut down the royal guards men, the Guards opted to take her up for trial anyway. Gabrielle had proved to have no backbone at all, when questioned she admitted that Xena enjoyed killing the raiders, petty thugs, bandits, and warlords she fought. Gabrielle also mentioned how Xena never had a problem fighting large groups of warriors by herself. The king, however, ruled that Xena had not killed any of his men (although she had come close to) and that they were under cover as a group of thugs. He decided that Xena should fight his best warrior, to see if what Gabrielle had said was true. That was an extremely boring fight for Xena, and she found herself wanting to just kill the guy, who cared about the rules? 'Damn' she thought 'I'm just about to crack! If I do, that bastard, Ares, better get me out of here. I'm not in the mood to go against the whole royal guard.' At one point, just to make the fight interesting, Xena threw her sword to Gabrielle, and fought without using any of her spare weapons for a time. Xena blocked a blow with a sword by catching it in her bare hands. Xena realized that she could have beat this guy with no weapons when she was fifteen! Now it was so easy that Xena didn't even have to focus on the fight. She got her opponent in a head lock, and asked the judges "When can I go? I mean I'm not supposed to kill him, but is that what I'm gonna have to do to end this fight?"   
  
The king said "If you kill him you lose. In order to leave you must get him to admit that you are at least twice the warrior he is. And I might add that Porda does not think that women make good warriors."   
  
Xena muttered "Why didn't he say so before!"   
  
She released Porda, then spun and hit him with such force that he went careening across the arena, and crashed into a wall. Xena stopped smiling, her eyes as cold and hard looking as ice, and said in a threatening voice "Admit it, I'm a better warrior then you!"   
  
When Xena got no response she scowled and said "Big mistake."   
  
Several minutes later Porda had a frightening realization, as Xena was walking over to him, this woman was going to kill him sooner or later if he didn't give in to her commands. He could tell by the way she acted that she had been a commander, and she obviously didn't like people disobeying her. Sure she was good now, but she was just about to give up on him and that if he didn't hurry. Xena threw down all her weapons, even the hidden ones, and purred "Ooh, that was the wrong answer, I'm done with this."   
  
She then grabbed Porda by the neck and lifted him two feet off of the ground. For Porda, who was almost as tall as Xena, this was a deeply terrifying experience. Then he placed where he knew Xena from. Now he KNEW he was in trouble. Porda said "Okay, I'll admit it! I promise, just let me go!"   
  
Xena raised a questioning eyebrow, then dropped Porda, she addressed the King "Seems Porda is ready to give in."   
  
Porda quickly said "I admit it, Xena is ten times the warrior I will ever be!"   
  
He looked worriedly to Xena then said "Can, I go?"   
  
Xena looked sternly at him for a minute, then said "Good job, Porda. I've seem much harder, and older, warriors then you crack. You held your own very well. A bit of advice to the undercover group of the Royal guard, they really shouldn't try to attack people, especially if one of them is a warrior. Could be a slaughter. Now I'm out of here. This was a fun work out."   
  
Porda left is a great hurry. Xena was just picking up her weapons when she felt that familiar tingle. Ares appeared a second later, the crowd all gasped, Xena stood up and spat out "What. do. you. want?"   
  
Ares smiled that devilish smile that just made her legs go weak, and said "You almost killed him, Xe, Tut, Tut. You know better then that, killing him would have made you bad again and you almost did it."   
  
His confidence made Xena smile, she covered quickly, "Yeah, you're right, but I didn't kill him, now did I?"   
  
Ares stepped closer to Xena, and whispered in her ear "Why don't we finish this conversation somewhere more.... private, my princess?"   
  
The usual battle raged in Xena, part of her said 'Don't give in! Keep the game going!' Another part said 'Who cares about this stupid game! Just say yes and kiss him!' Then Xena did something that surprised both her and Ares, she said "No, let's stay here,"   
  
Then turned around and kissed him full on the mouth. Xena let the kiss go on for a minute, then pulled back and said "A little taste of something you'll never have, me."   
  
And walked away. Ares said "Don't be so sure, my princess, don't be so sure." and disappeared.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Gabrielle ran down to see Xena and screamed "Why did you kiss him?!!?"   
  
Xena smiled "To torture him, Ares will never have me, he knows it too, so I figured why not torture him a little."   
  
Gabrielle was still baffled, and didn't except Xena's explanation totally. "Huh? But wouldn't that be like torture for you too?"   
  
Because they were on such different wave links it took Xena a minute to understand what Gabrielle's problem was. "Well.... uh...."   
  
Xena stopped and thought 'Oh shit! I can't tell her the truth, if I like kissing Ares, that means that I don't totally hate him, then I lose. If I have to lie to her then that's the first step towards losing.' Just then the royal guard appeared, armed to the teeth, and said "Xena, we have been told to take you into custody, you have angered the gods and if we let you go we will face their wrath. Resistance is useless."   
  
Xena mumbled "You poor guys have it all wrong, and resistance would work." Then to the guards "Uh, huh. That's fine, I'll come with you. But can I ask a question?"   
  
One of the guards nodded, so Xena asked "Exactly what do I have to do to regain the favor of the gods? Or more precisely the God of War?"   
  
One guard said "The king 'll decide that ma'am."   
  
Xena rolled her eyes "Fine."   
  
She handed her Chakram, whip, and sword to Gabrielle. Then followed the guards to where she would be staying.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
To Xena's surprise she was staying in a very nice guest room. Guards were posted outside her door, and the windows, but it was still a nice place to be staying. A maid came in with some clothes for Xena. Most outfits were two pieces, and the rest were dresses. Xena smiled to the woman then after she had left shoved the offending outfits as far away from her as she could. She could just imagine Ares laughing. A few hours later the king came in. Xena jumped up and asked "So what exactly do I have to do to gain the favor of the gods again?"   
  
The king said "Well, I have talked too many advisers, and they agree one this punishment. You must dedicate yourself to the god that you have angered and spend your life trying to make it up."   
  
Xena rolled her eyes and said "Gods, I already did that twice, how many times are you expected to do that anyway?"   
  
The king was baffled "Twice?"   
  
Xena nodded "Uh huh, my Dad dedicated me when I was little, me and my brothers, and I did the for life thing when I was older. Twice, now seeing as they are for life, do I really have to do it a third time?"   
  
The king was taken aback a little "Well, you obviously haven't been living up to that, so yes."   
  
Xena gave a mock hurt look and asked "Who says that?"   
  
The king said "You have no proof, there for you must dedicate yourself.... again. Come to the court in an hour."   
  
Xena said "Uh huh, yeah, sure."   
  
The king left. A few minutes later Gabrielle bounded in, she was dressed in a long green robe, her hair was soaking wet, and said "Xena, we are going to the king's court! Here, let's pick you out an outfit!"   
  
Xena said "I can pick out one, thanks Gabrielle, would you like me to fix your hair, I doubt you want to go to the king's court with your hair soaking wet."   
  
Gabrielle nodded excitedly and handed Xena a brush.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena went through the pile of offending clothes and found something that she almost liked. It was a two piece outfit, and looked like some of the dresses Xena used to wear. The top ended at Xena's upper stomach, then came around the front and angled down into a point that stopped just above her belly button. The straps came from the front of the top, and tied around the back of Xena's neck, the top was dark blue. From the front it was reasonably modest, but the back showed a lot of skin. The skirt rested at Xena's hips and went down to Xena's ankles, there was a split that went up to her thigh on either side of the skirt. It was light blue. With this Xena picked out black high-heeled sandals with thin straps. Xena asked "What are you wearing?"   
  
Gabrielle took off her robe to reveal a bubble gum pink two-piece. The top went down to Gabrielle's lower stomach, and had to thin straps holding it up. The skirt was the same color pink, went down to Gabrielle's ankles, and had a split that went halfway up her leg on both sides. The inside of the dress was the same color green as Gabrielle's usual top. Gabrielle asked "What do you think? What are you going to wear?"   
  
Xena said the first thing that came to her mind "Stunning, absolutely stunning."   
  
Luckily when she said that it sounded like a complement. Xena held up the dress she'd picked out an asked "What do you think?"   
  
Gabrielle said "Beautiful dress! TRY IT ON!!"   
  
Xena asked "You sure?"   
  
It dawned on Gabrielle that she had never seen or heard of Xena ever wearing a two piece outfit. She hastily said "Yes, yes, go on, try it on!"   
  
If Xena did or didn't do something there was usually a reason, and Gabrielle was dying to see what it was. Gabrielle walked out of the room and said "Call me when you've changed."   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena changed quickly, and was about to call Gabrielle in when she felt that all to familiar tingle. Ares appeared behind her and said "You look beautiful as always, princess."   
  
He wrapped his arms around Xena's waist and pulled her close to him. Xena turned around in his arms and said "Stop it, Gabrielle's waiting for me."   
  
Ares noted the playful tone to her voice and said "Well no one is here just now, so the game doesn't count."   
  
Xena changed the subject quickly "Speaking of the game, we never said anything about that little marking, did we?"   
  
Ares stepped back from Xena and said "So that's what you're going to do, very interesting plan, my dear. No we never said anything about that, but you never have been very inclined to show it. At this very moment Gabrielle is trying to figure out why you NEVER wear two-piece outfits. You don't like having to answer questions, that's why."   
  
Xena glared at Ares "As long as there are no rules, then I can handle a few questions."   
  
Ares shrugged "If that's what you think, Xena. But I can guarantee you someone will be dead before the night is over."   
  
Xena asked "What do you mean by that?"   
  
Ares smiled "You have never let anyone that has seen that 'marking' live long enough to tell about it."   
  
Xena said "That was a phase, I'm over it."   
  
Ares said "Only because you haven't shown it to anyone in years."   
  
Xena rolled her eyes "You have too much faith that you're right."   
  
Ares reminded "You have to little, remember Dahak."   
  
Xena looked serious "Don't go there."   
  
Ares joked "Anything for you, princess."   
  
Xena changed the subject "So you really think I look okay in this dress?"   
  
Ares smiled "Absolutely ravishing."   
  
Xena nodded sarcastically "Why thank you, Ares, I'm ........mmmph"   
  
Xena's sentence was abruptly cut off when Ares pulled her to him and passionately kissed her. Ares broke the kiss a few minutes later and said "Here comes the blond. Goodbye for now, my queen." and disappeared.   
  
Xena took a few deep breaths, to steady her rapidly beating heart, then Gabrielle shouted "I hope you're dressed, 'cause I'm coming in!" and ran through the door.   
  
Xena smiled and asked "Like the outfit?"   
  
Gabrielle said "Yep, ready to go?"   
  
Xena said "Just a second, I have to brush my hair."   
  
And turned around to grab her brush. Gabrielle half asked, half shrieked "What's that?!"   
  
Xena, already tired of the childish Gabrielle, asked "What?"   
  
Gabrielle stuttered "T-Th-th-a-at t-thing-g on y-your s-st-stomach, th-the g-gold -t-thing-g?"   
  
'Here it comes.' Xena thought, then said "I've had that since I was 17."   
  
Gabrielle came closer to Xena and stared at gold Chakram on Xena's stomach, or more precisely the writing on the Chakram. Gabrielle said "Are my eyes deceiving me? Tell me that doesn't say what I think it says!?"   
  
Xena said "That depends, what do you think it says?"   
  
Gabrielle said "My eyes tell me it says 'Chosen of the God of War.' But my brain will not accept that."   
  
Xena shrugged "Your brain better except that, because that is what it says. Now let's go, we're going to be late."   
  


~(*)~

  
  
King Ehtu sat in his court waiting for Xena. He didn't like the idea of waiting for a woman, a warrior no less, but he didn't have a choice. Outside the king's courtroom Xena felt a familiar tingly feeling, she said "Gabrielle, why don't you go in ahead of me?"   
  
Gabrielle nodded and hurried away, she was extremely excited. Xena observed "You know, you could just tell them to leave me alone..."   
  
Ares appeared and asked "Now what would be the fun in that?"   
  
Xena frowned "Oh I don't know, maybe the gratitude of knowing you did something nice?"   
  
Ares rolled his eyes, and just stared at Xena. Finally Xena smiled, then started laughing; it really was an absurd idea. Ares said "Here comes the blond, again, have fun, Xe."   
  
And disappeared just before Gabrielle came back. Gabrielle asked "What is taking so LONG?"   
  
Xena said "Nothing, Gabrielle, nothing," and they left.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Gabrielle bowed to King Ehtu, and humbly went to sit in a chair. Xena ordered "Come with me, Ehtu,"   
  
King Ehtu couldn't believe the blatant disrespect this woman showed, he said "No, now, do you have any proof to your claim that you have already been dedicated?"   
  
Xena shot Gabrielle an evil look, that told her to keep quiet, and took off her robe. She was wearing her new dress, and the Chakram on her stomach was very visible. Everyone stared, King Ehtu said "Fine, that's proof enough. Will not you and Gabrielle stay for dinner to make up for my rudeness?"   
  
Xena smiled, nobody noticed the glint in her eyes, "But of course, your majesty."   
  
Gabrielle wondered why Xena was being so nice. Xena pulled Gabrielle away from the crowd and asked "I was just wondering, what did you do with my weapons?"   
  
Gabrielle said "In my room, why?"   
  
Gabrielle could swear she heard laughing as Xena disappeared into the crowd, but she had no time to ponder that question as King Ehtu strolled over to her and asked. "Is everything to your satisfaction, miss?"   
  
Gabrielle nearly fainted "Oh yes, my lord. Thank you ever so much for allowing my friend and I to stay for this GRAND dinner."   
  
King Ehtu smiled with satisfaction, this woman showed proper respect for a man of his stature.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena rummaged through Gabrielle's room. "Gods damn it, where did she put them?!"   
  
Xena dug through Gabrielle's dresser and ransacked the closet to no avail. Xena was just about to give up when she saw something gleaming from the corner of Gabrielle's bed. Pulling back the sheets, Xena smiled triumphantly as she found all of her weapons. Grabbing her Chakram, which she hooked onto the side of her dress, Xena headed back to the party leaving her sword and whip behind and pulling the bed covers back up. She still had her breast dagger.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Walking back in to the room Xena felt that familiar tingly feeling. Looking around Xena was shocked to find Ares not only totally visible, but sitting down at the kings table. 'What in tartarus is he doing?' Xena wondered. Ares looked up, smiled at Xena, and beckoned her over. Gabrielle pulled Xena aside and asked "Who is that person waving to you Xena? An old friend?"   
  
Xena thought maybe Gabrielle had gone insane, but decided to ask Ares first. "Uh, yeah, something like that... I have to go, Gabrielle."   
  
Gabrielle smiled and giggled like a school girl "Oh yeah, right. Just 'friends', well in my opinion he's sortta cute."   
  
Xena put her hand to her head and wondered if she was hallucinating.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Walking over and sitting down next to Ares she heard King Ehtu say "Why, Aeneas, I wasn't aware that you knew Xena."   
  
Ares said "Yes, we are very... close... friends."   
  
Xena was sure he'd done that just to humiliate her, well it hadn't worked, and she replied "Yes, we've known each other for a long time."   
  
King Ehtu asked, sarcasm dripping in his voice, "Is everything to your satisfaction, Xena?"   
  
Before Xena could answer music started up and Ares asked "Would you like to dance, my dear?"   
  
Deciding that this would be a good way to get Ares alone she agreed "Of course... Aeneas, I'd be delighted."   
  
As Ares led Xena out to the dance floor she hissed "What in tartarus is going on... Aeneas?"   
  
Ares smiled and said "Appearances can be deceiving."   
  
And for a second Xena saw Ares in disguise, his hair was straight, very short, and brown, he was her height, rather pale colored and he was dressed as a king would be, jewels, crown and all, excluding his sword. Xena joked "Impressive, should I say, King Aeneas?"   
  
Ares groaned, but said "Just an illusion, there is no way I would actually change my appearance to look like that, besides you can see through the illusion and I thought you might like that better... Don't call me that!"   
  
Xena said "Well you are right about one thing, I do not want to be talking to you and having you look different. But what, exactly, are you doing here?"   
  
Ares chuckled "I'm watching you, believe me I wouldn't miss this evening for the world."   
  
Xena scowled and the dance ended. While making their way back to their seats Xena and Ares were ambushed by Gabrielle, who said, playing innocent. "Oh, THERE you are, Xena, I've been looking for you. And who's your friend?"   
  
Xena forced a smile and introduced "Aeneas, this is my friend Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons. Gabrielle, this is my old friend King Aeneas."   
  
Gabrielle did a little bow, and Xena elbowed Ares to keep his mouth shut. "I'm afraid we have to get back to the table though Gabrielle. Perhaps you'd like to join us?"   
  
That shut Ares up. Gabrielle smiled "I'd love to, let's go!" and they all walked back to the table.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
King Ehtu smiled at Gabrielle and asked "Would you like to sit next to me... Gabrielle?"   
  
Gabrielle blushed a tad and, taking a seat next to King Ehtu, said "It's my honor, my lord."   
  
Ehtu smiled down at the young woman "Call me Ehtu, Gabrielle."   
  
Xena, who was sitting next to Ares, leaned over to Ares and whispered "I think our 'king' has taken a fancy to Gabrielle.."   
  
Ares almost choked out his reply "Please, Xena, I am already about to gag, don't do that!"   
  
Xena shrugged "Yeah, fine. I'm trying not to laugh, myself. And just what did you mean about not missing this evening?"   
  
Ares realized that Xena had her Chakram and quickly said "I wouldn't miss a chance to spend the evening dancing with you, that's all."   
  
Xena asked calmly, too calmly, "Just dancing?"   
  
Ares cautiously spoke, "Yes."   
  
To late Ares realized that he had still managed to say the wrong thing. Xena ran her tongue over her lips, then leaned really close to Ares and said in his ear "Liar..."   
  
Ares saw Xena's hand hovering over her Chakram. Ares tried again "Now, Xena, I didn't mean it like that."   
  
Xena pulled away a little, raised an eyebrow and, keeping her arm firmly around Ares' neck, asked "And just what did you mean.... Try the truth this time."   
  
Ares didn't like the look she was giving him "Well, why not spend the evening with a beautiful woman..."   
  
Xena spoke in a positively evil manor "You're just charming. Try again."   
  
Ares gave in "Fine, I also came to watch the fight."   
  
Xena smiled and let go of Ares "Now isn't it better when we tell the truth."   
  
Ares rolled his eyes "Sometimes I really do hate you."   
  
Xena smiled "I know, honey, I know."   
  
Ares laughed "Alright, now you are scaring me."   
  
Xena sighed "It's just this whole thing has got me on edge."   
  
Ares commented "I noticed."   
  
Xena tried not to laugh looking over at Ehtu and Gabrielle "They are FLIRTING!"   
  
Ares groaned "Xena PLEASE. I already asked you not to do that."   
  
Gabrielle laughed then got up and walked over to Xena "Xena, will you come with me?"   
  
Xena smiled fakely and said "Sure Gabrielle."   
  
They walked away, leaving Ares and Ehtu to talk.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Gabrielle asked "Honestly, Xena and you want me to believe that you and king Aeneas are 'just friends' I saw you two over there."   
  
Xena thought for a minute, then decided to play with it. She threw her hands up in mock surrender "You got me. But do tell me, Gabrielle, what is up with you and 'King' Ehtu? And don't you dare say nothing!"   
  
Gabrielle blushed and said "Me and Ehtu were just talking. And at least I wasn't hanging all over him like you and King Aeneas!"   
  
Xena realized that Gabrielle was talking about when she had threatened Ares. "Oh that... We were just talking, not flirting like you two, just talking. So you and 'Ehtu' are on first name basis?"   
  
Gabrielle sighed "Oh Xena, just leave it be!"   
  
Xena said, with a little dip of her head to infuriate her friend, "Anything for you, Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons."   
  
Gabrielle threw her hands up in exasperation and walked back to the table.   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Later that evening, after quite a few drinks for everyone, Xena was finally starting to feel like she could survive the rest of the day. Ares was patiently waiting for Xena to crack. Gabrielle was practically HANGING on Ehtu's arm and Ehtu was finding the Amazon Queen more beautiful by the glass. Gabrielle giggled, "Oh, you're so FUNNY Ehtu."   
  
Ehtu laughed at his joke as well "Why thank you, Gabrielle."   
  
Gabrielle asked, "Have you heard the one about the cow?"   
  
Ehtu replied "No.... Why don't you tell me. You, there! Get me another glass of this fine wine."   
  
Gabrielle said "Okay, so this cow walks out of a tavern and..."   
  
Xena whispered, "You know, Ares, this has been fun. I wish you wouldn't have let me drink so much though."   
  
Ares joked, "Who's stupid enough to stop the warrior princess from doing anything?"   
  
Xena sighed, "You should be. That's what you're here for!"   
  
Ares rolled his eyes "Very funny, sweet."   
  
Xena smiled "I know."   
  
Ehtu called out from the other side of the table "Hey Xena, what's that marking about anyway? Gabby and I have been wondering."   
  
Ares leaned back on his chair "Go ahead, Xena, answer the man."   
  
Xena stood up, holding on to the edge of her chair, she was a little dizzy. "Nothing, Ehtu."   
  
Gabrielle asked "C'mon, Xena, there has to be something up with it."   
  
Xena said, her voice dangerously low, "Nothing that I am going to tell either of you."   
  
The whole dinner party had looked up by now, watching this exchange. Ehtu ordered "I demand that you inform me!"   
  
Xena picked up her Chakram "I don't think so."   
  
Gabrielle giggled "Xena, don't be silly."   
  
Somebody started a chant "Tell us, tell us!"   
  
Within a few seconds Xena let her Chakram fly, the man that had started the chant fell to the ground, dead, as the Chakram returned to Xena. Ares jumped up, the illusion of Aeneas disappearing and revealing the God of War. "I win, Xena!"   
  
Gabrielle stared in open-mouthed horror, the rest of the party looked at the dead man and the God of War in shock. Xena sneered at Ares "Game over, you got me drunk! That doesn't count, stalemate."   
  
Ares countered, "I did not get you drunk! You're the one that had a bad day."   
  
Xena smiled slyly "Too bad, it still doesn't count for the game."   
  
Ares smiled devilishly "Whoever said I was talking about the game? I was talking about our little bet, I told you there would be a dead body by the end of the night! I was right."   
  
Xena eyed him cautiously "We can deal with that tomorrow. Right now I am going to stay with Gabrielle, thank you very much."   
  
Ares sighed "You are the only person I know that can be rational at all times."   
  
Xena laughed, "I'm not rational, I'm just not BRAIN DEAD. No way I am going anywhere with you when I've had something to drink."   
  
Ares put his hand to his heart in pain "That hurt, Xena, it really hurt."   
  
Xena rolled her eyes. Ares bent to kiss Xena's hand and they disappeared. Gabrielle recovered her shock somewhat "Xena! Oh well, I guess there's nothing I can do about that now...."   
  
Ehtu whispered into Gabrielle's ear "Want to go someplace more... private?"   
  
Gabrielle shrugged and finished her third glass of wine "Why not?"   
  


~(*)~

  
  
Xena screamed "ARES!"   
  
Ares winced "Relax, my dear, we are in my temple in Ehtu's kingdom. I didn't think Ehtu would take kindly to you killing one of his guests so I brought you here. I'm going back to Olympus, I won't bother you."   
  
Xena sighed and cautiously said "Alright, next time ask first."   
  
Ares laughed as Xena sat down on his bed. "Good night, Xena."   
  
Xena asked "Ares, before you go, everything is still okay with us, isn't it? Just because the game is over."   
  
Ares looked at Xena's tattoo "Everything is fine, sweet, we're stuck with each other for life. Get some rest, nobody will be stupid enough to attack one of my temples."   
  
Ares disappeared and Xena laid back. "Good night."   
  


The End


End file.
